logosfandomcom-20200222-history
English Football League
Unsponsored logos The Football League 1888-1988 1988-2004 2004-2016 The Football League logo (linear).png|Linear version Football League Championship logo (introduced 2013).png|Championship logo introduced in 2013 after the npower sponsorship deal lapsed Football League One logo (introduced 2013).png|League One logo, also introduced in 2013 Football League Two logo (introduced 2013).png|League Two logo, also introduced in 2013 English Football League 2016-present The Football League was renamed the English Football League (EFL) from the 2016-17 season. The EFL name will be accompanied by a new visual identity featuring a circular arrangement of 72 balls in three swaths of 24, representing each of the League’s member clubs and the respective divisions they play in. The logo was designed by Fontsmith and uses a custom-made font suite, with font names including EFL Bold, EFL Headline, EFL Italic, EFL Light and EFL Regular. The font is a serif one, however the lesser font used since the 2019-20 season is sans-serif. EFL_2016_Linear_version.png|Linear version EFL_logo_(shield).svg|Logo in shield EFL_logo_(Notts_County).png|The logo is also used set in different colourways. This example is in Notts County club colours.https://twitter.com/Official_NCFC/status/740934552672165888 EFL - a new name & a new look! Sponsored logos Canon League (1983-1986) Today League (1986-1987) Barclays League (1987-1993) Endsleigh League (1993-1996) Nationwide Football League (1996-2004) 1996-2000 Nationwide Football League logo (box).png|Logo for entire Nationwide Football League (1996-2000), box version Nationwide Football League logo (linear).png|Linear version Nationwide First Division logo.png|Logo for Nationwide Football League First Division Nationwide Second Division logo.png|Logo for Nationwide Football League Second Division Nationwide Third Division logo.png|Logo for Nationwide Football League Third Division 2000-2002 2002-2004 Coca-Cola Football League (2004-2010) Coca-Cola Football League logo (upright).gif|Logo for entire Coca-Cola Football League Coca-Cola Championship logo (linear).png|Logo for Coca-Cola Championship Coca-Cola League 1 logo (linear).png|Logo for Coca-Cola League One Coca-Cola League 2 logo (linear).png|Logo for Coca-Cola League Two npower Football League (2010-2013) npower Football League logo (upright).png|Logo for entire npower Football League npower Championship logo.png|Logo for npower Championship Npower Championship logo (linear).png|Linear version of npower Championship logo npower League 1 logo.png|Logo for npower League One Npower League One logo (linear).png|Linear version of npower League One logo npower League 2 logo.png|Logo for npower League Two Npower League Two logo (linear).png|Linear version of npower League Two logo Sky Bet Football League (2013-2016) SBFLShield.png|Logo used on shirts. Sky Bet Football League.png|Logo for entire Sky Bet Football League Sky Bet Football League logo (linear).png|Linear version Sky Bet Championship.png|Logo for Sky Bet Championship Sky Bet Championship logo.png|Linear version Sky Bet League One.png|Logo for Sky Bet League One Sky Bet League One logo.png|Linear version Sky Bet League Two.png|Logo for Sky Bet League Two Sky Bet League Two logo.png|Linear version Sky Bet English Football League (2016-2019) 2016-2017 SkyBetEFL.png|Logo for entire Sky Bet English Football League Sky Bet EFL 2016-17 Linear version.png|Linear version SkyBetPlayOffs.png|Logo for Sky Bet English Football League Play-Offs Sky_Bet_Play_Offs_2017.png Sky_Bet_Play_Offs_2017_Linear_version.png|Linear version SkyBetChampionship16.png|Logo for Sky Bet Championship Sky_Bet_Championship_2016-17.png Sky_Bet_Championship_2016-17_Linear_version.png|Linear version SkyBetLeagueOne16.png|Logo for Sky Bet League One Sky Bet League One logo (2D).png|2D version of League One logo Sky_Bet_League_One_2016-17.png Sky_Bet_League_One_2016-17_Linear_version.png|Linear version SkyBetLeagueTwo16.png|Logo for Sky Bet League Two Sky_Bet_League_Two_2016-17.png Sky_Bet_League_Two_2016-17_Linear_version.png|Linear version 2017-2018 Sky_Bet_EFL_2017-18.png|Logo for entire Sky Bet English Football League Sky_Bet_EFL_2017-18_Linear_version.png|Linear version Sky_Bet_Play_Offs_2018_1.png|Logo for Sky Bet English Football League Play-Offs Sky_Bet_Play_Offs_2018_2.png Sky_Bet_Play_Offs_2018_Linear_version.png|Linear version Sky_Bet_Championship_2017-18_1.png|Logo for Sky Bet Championship Sky_Bet_Championship_2017-18_2.png Sky_Bet_Championship_2017-18_Linear_version.png|Linear version Sky_Bet_League_One_2017-18_1.png|Logo for Sky Bet League One Sky_Bet_League_One_2017-18_2.png Sky_Bet_League_One_2017-18_Linear_version.png|Linear version Sky_Bet_League_Two_2017-18_1.png|Logo for Sky Bet League Two Sky_Bet_League_Two_2017-18_2.png Sky_Bet_League_Two_2017-18_Linear_version.png|Linear version 2018-2019 Sky_Bet_EFL_2018-19.png|Logo for entire Sky Bet English Football League Sky_Bet_EFL_2018-19_Linear_version.png|Linear version Sky_Bet_Play_Offs_2019_1.png|Logo for Sky Bet English Football League Play-Offs Sky_Bet_Play_Offs_2019_2.png Sky_Bet_Play_Offs_2019_Linear_version.png|Linear version Sky_Bet_Championship_2018-19_1.png|Logo for Sky Bet Championship Sky_Bet_Championship_2018-19_2.png Sky_Bet_Championship_2018-19_Linear_version.png|Linear version Sky_Bet_League_One_2018-19_1.png|Logo for Sky Bet League One Sky_Bet_League_One_2018-19_2.png Sky_Bet_League_One_2018-19_Linear_version.png|Linear version Sky_Bet_League_Two_2018-19_1.png|Logo for Sky Bet League Two Sky_Bet_League_Two_2018-19_2.png Sky_Bet_League_Two_2018-19_Linear_version.png|Linear version Category:English football Category:Sports competitions in the United Kingdom Category:Football League Championship Category:Football League One Category:Football League Two Category:Association football Category:National top-level football leagues Category:ESPN (Latin America)